Methods for adjusting the damping force of shock absorbers of a motor vehicle are sufficiently known from practice. For example, according to the Skyhook principle the adjustment of the damping force for a shock absorber, connected between a vehicle body and a wheel, of a motor vehicle takes place in such a way that a damping force for the respective shock absorber is determined as a function of a movement of the vehicle body and/or as a function of a movement of the respective wheel and is set, specifically within a defined actuation range.
In this context, according to practice, damping forces or damping torques at the center of gravity of the motor vehicle are calculated for the lifting, pitching and rolling modal directions of movement. Damping torques can be converted into damping forces. The damping forces which are calculated for the modal directions of movement lifting, pitching and rolling and are referred to the center of gravity of the motor vehicle are distributed between the axles of the motor vehicle and between the vehicle corners and therefore between the individual wheels and summed. The distribution of the damping forces which are referred to the center of gravity of the motor vehicle between the axles and the vehicle corners is carried out here on the basis of permanently predefined parameters.
US 2009/0043451 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, US 2009/0248247 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, and US 2013/0231838, which is incorporated by reference herein, disclose determining a damping force on the basis of the speed or acceleration of the vehicle body.
US 2002/0143448 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method in which a variable damping force can be determined for the individual axles of the motor vehicle by a sensor making available at least one axle speed signal, wherein an axle control algorithm is applied to the axle speed signal, and axle damping is determined as a function of the axle control algorithm.